charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell (TUAU)
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Peyton Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of The Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathic Telepathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. **'Psychic Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. * Empathic Telepathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ** Emotional Energy Manipulation: As a result of her powers expanding, Phoebe's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Phoebe's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Prue, Piper, and herself from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Cole, Phoebe's fear expanded her powers which caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Parker flying across the room. Also when in battle against Prue, she projected a force-field with the aid of her other sisters that protected the Charmed Ones from Prue's Deathbolts. **'Psychometry:' When Phoebe incants the words "Ostende historiam tuam mihi," she casts a spell that allows an empath to see a past event by touching an object. ** Mediumship: The ability to communicate with the dead. Phoebe's empathy allows her to sense the emotions and hear the thoughts of other's souls. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Her ability to levitate also allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The bond and connection between Phoebe and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Phoebe and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Penny Halliwell. * Immunity: Being an upper-level witch, Maggie is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. Abilities *'Adept Combatant:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Category:Characters